


A Flash

by Dwobbit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/pseuds/Dwobbit
Summary: This is just a poem about Barry Allen from CW's the flash.





	A Flash

Running at the speed of lighting

after a day of hardships and hard won battles

run on home,

your friends are waiting for you there

on the other side of the day.

 

When you’re ready to face them

just run, they’ll catch you.

They’ll embrace you with open hearts,

warm laughs,

and bright smiles.

 

And when you’re not fast enough to save the day

remember that’s okay

because when you stumble

they’ll be there to pick you up off the ground

and give you a

push

in the right direction

because, after all,

You’re always there in a flash.


End file.
